1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of the present invention is the marking of objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laser marking method and system and laser marked object.
2. Background
Objects have been marked with indicia since the dawn of civilization. Some of the earliest human rock carvings date back 12,000 years. Such petroglyphs were created by removing a portion of a rock surface to expose the underlying material. In some glyphs, significant contrast between the carved portion and the host rock was created by the removal of a shallow outer layer have different properties than the inner layers. Even as an oxide forms at the exposed section, the difference between the two materials causes the contrast to be retained over extended periods of time. However, in general glyphs in drier climates and glyphs on walls that were not otherwise exposed to weather effects were better suited to withstand many thousands of years of weather degradation. In the last few thousand years as innovation yielded dye technology and marking abilities associated therewith, pictographs emerged as a common alternative to petroglyphs. Again, drier climates and locations insulated from weather effects allowed some pictographs to remain intact to the present day.
In the last few centuries, advances in metallurgy and other material technology have expanded the set of markable objects to include pure metals and sophisticated alloys. Such objects are marked using traditional carving and marking methods and results tend to have several undesirable attributes. For example, mechanical carving methods tend to take a long time and are therefore cost prohibitive. Additionally, these methods can leave behind sharp shavings and edges that can injure a person interacting with the mark. Chemical marking does not fare much better as they frequently use toxic compounds to provide the permanence to the mark. And even then, the marks tend to wear away with repeated contact by a person or with repeat exposure to different elements.
More recently, the development of lasers and laser systems has provided an alternative to mechanical carving methods. Laser systems can be configured to provide quick and repeatable beam paths making them particularly suited for manufacturing. Consequently, lasers are now used to carve into the surface layers of materials to provide markings thereon. For example, a laser beam impinges on a metal surface and ablates away a shallow amount of material by locally superheating the portion of the object where the beam hits while leaving the bulk substrate unaffected. Unfortunately, the touch, appearance, and permanence aspects of such prior art markings are less than desirable, and the act of carving can cause long-term deleterious effects on the object itself by removing a protective oxidation layer, such as an anodization layer, or otherwise compromising the integrity of the material. Thus, there is a general need to have a marking process that can produce indelible marks that do not rub off after exposure to the elements and that do not themselves expose any underlying material to the elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,183 a method is described for providing a mark in an aluminum element's surface by using a laser to penetrate an anodized outer layer in order to produce a mark substantially exclusively locally in a zone where the anodized layer adjoins the underlying aluminum substrate. To create such a mark, it is suggested that a laser be used having an operating wavelength of 1064 nm and a pulsed output of less than 20 ns such that material is locally melted and solidified. However, these procedures still fail to produce a mark that is very dark, smooth to the touch, and to do so very quickly. Thus, there remains a need for further innovation that will overcome these failings.